Little Miss Interfere
by Pork Bun
Summary: Yoh and Manta meet someone after grocery shopping. The next day, they get the shock of their lives. not an SK charxOC
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: I'm re-doing this story but with a different storyline altogether.

Disclaimer: I do not own SK.

* * *

It was like all the other days…Yoh had to do the grocery shopping!

Yoh and Manta were at the supermarket.Yoh was doing A LOT of complaining.

Manta couldn't really keep track of what Yoh was saying as Yoh was muttering about 120 words per minute but he did catch a couple of words like "Anna…grocery shopping…why me?!"

"Yoh, Anna has a lot of work to do back at the inn!" said Manta.

"Yeah, she watches talk shows!!!" cried the half crying-half screaming Yoh.

They left the supermarket after getting the groceries. Yoh started feeling better and told Manta that if he were to carry more items, he would grow taller. Manta was really surprised and even asked Yoh for more bags to carry!

Yoh told Manta that he was only joking and said "Lets cut through this alleyway. We don't like Anna when she's angry".

As they were walking they saw a shadow of a girl approaching them. Her shadow looked awfully familiar… "I sent you out for groceries hours ago and you come back with a puny, bratty , stupid little **midget**!" spat the girl. "What the heck were you thinking? Trying to run away with your puny friend? Therefore, I will **TRIPLE** your training!!!"

Yoh and Manta were speechless until Manta squeaked "A…A…Anna?!". "No, I am not this 'Anna' that you seem to be referring to," said the girl. "But you sound just like her," exclaimed Manta.

Looking at Yoh, she said ,"Oi, you. Didn't you have longer hair when you went grocery shopping?"

"Me? My hair has always been this length," said Yoh still struggling with his many bags of groceries. "Ahh, never mind," said the Anna sound-a-like as she turned around and walked back into the shadows "I seem to have made a mistake. I thought you were someone else"

"Oh," said Yoh and Manta.

"So, who was that girl?" asked Yoh.

"I dunno," said Manta "Maybe someone related to Anna?"

"Can't be, she doesn't have relatives," said Yoh.

"Maybe she just didn't tell you," exclaimed Manta.

"Lets go ask her when we return," said Yoh with a yawn.

* * *

A/N: I'm open to comments and criticism. Should I continue? Btw, this is not an (insert Shaman King boy) x OC fic. I'm just trying to mess with the SK gang's life.


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own SK.

A/N: This chapter is longer than the previous. I hope whoever is reading this story will enjoy it._

* * *

_

Sounds

_Thoughts_

**_Ghost's Voices_**

_Recap of the Previous Chapter_

"_So, who was that girl?" asked Yoh._

"_I dunno," said Manta "Maybe someone related to Anna?"_

"_Can't be, she doesn't have relatives," said Yoh._

"_Maybe she just didn't tell you," exclaimed Manta._

"_Lets go ask her when we return," said Yoh with a yawn_

Present Time

Yoh and Manta came running back to the inn to find Anna watching television. "Put the groceries into their respective places and quickly make me lunch," said Anna in a bored voice not turning away from the television.

"Yes, Anna," said Yoh in a lazy voice as he started to put away the vegetables into the refrigerator. Manta, who was helping Yoh with the vegetables suddenly remembered something they wanted to ask Anna.

"Anna, do you know anyone that sounds like you and thinks Yoh has long hair?" asked Manta.

"Hmm?" came Anna ,"I can't recall anyone with the same voice as me or anyone who thinks Yoh has long hair"

"It could be one of Hao's followers," said Yoh after he was done with the vegetables. He was heating up the cooking pot.

"Hurry up and cook the food, Yoh!" said Anna louder than usual, "Some people have to eat"

"And some people have to cook for those who want to eat," muttered Yoh.

"I heard that!" said Anna loudly.

The Next Morning

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Yoh woke up to the noise of his alarm clock. _Great. Today's a school day. I better wake up and prepare Anna her breakfast. Why am I like Anna's slave?_

His thoughts remained the same until he approached the kitchen. _What do I cook for breakfast today? Hmmm… I think we have some leftovers from yesterday's dinner. I wonder if Anna will kill me if I fed her leftovers. _

"**_Master Yoh, I think Mistress Anna will be very displeased if you reheated the leftovers for her morning meal,"_** said Amidamaru.

"So what exactly should I cook for her for breakfast?" asked Yoh.

"**_How about eggs and rice?"_** suggested Amidamaru.

"Good idea, Amidamaru!" exclaimed Yoh and got to work immediately.

Meanwhile with Anna 

_I hope that lazy bum has gotten himself out of bed and making our breakfast. I better get dressed and get ready for school. I hope he is making something tasty to eat. Yesterday's dinner was indescribable. _

Back to Yoh

"Breakfast smells good," said Yoh as he was laying the table. _I better go and get ready for school. I'll inform Anna that breakfast is ready._

After Breakfast, On The Way To School

Yoh and Anna walked to school with empty stomachs. Ryu's gang had come over to find food on the table and their stomachs grumbling. There goes Yoh's hard work and Anna's patience. Following slowly behind them was Ryu's gang. Everyone knew how the Ice Queen would react, but due to lust, all was forgotten. But it all came back to them when Yoh and Anna came down the stairs into the kitchen to see them gobbling down somebody else's food.

They had to be household maids for one month. That's what they got for messing with the Ice Queen.

Yoh and Anna ran the last few meters before entering school and went to their class. Manta greeted them with a cheery welcome only to receive two grunts of "Hello" in return.

"Students, settle down please," said their teacher in a I-Don't-Care-Do-What-Ever-You-Please voice. "I would like to introduce another exchange student. Her name is Ita Zura and comes from Aomori prefecture. I hope you will make her feel welcome"

"Hello, everyone," Ita said "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too," half the class male population chorused.

"YOU!" said Manta and Yoh with fingers pointing towards Ita.

* * *

A/N: Review if you wish but I hope you do. :) 


End file.
